


Demons Be Gone

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Demons Be Gone

In the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, Severus imagined keeping Harry to himself, never allowing him out of his sight, using him only for his pleasure. 

However, he _refused_ to give in to the demons of his youth, the desire for power which had burned him in more ways than one. 

He knew Harry gave himself freely, could never be kept. Everything Severus loved about Harry would whither and fade if Harry wasn't allowed to be himself.

Severus would make a new start, a conscious effort to let Harry bring out the best in him.

They would flourish…together.


End file.
